


Intermission

by TheNoNameDame



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Other, Short, Solo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNoNameDame/pseuds/TheNoNameDame
Summary: A short take on the idea that the Cardinal finds us all as attractive as we find him.





	Intermission

Those long cold showers he’d mentioned taking before shows simply weren’t working anymore. Copia had to do something with himself during shows. He’d known the crowds were going to be full of beautiful people but he hadn’t expected his body to react the way it had been recently. 

It was the worst when he sang Jigolo Har Megiddo. The sexual tone of the song and the moves he made when he sang it made him fear that they would see how much it excited him to perform for them. It had taken a lot of mental gymnastics to keep singing, meeting all of their eyes, and not become aroused on stage. 

At the show the next night, he knew what he was planning to do was precisely the answer. He looked at all of them as he sang through the first set. Women in low cut tops, their tits resting on the rail, sang along with him trying to catch his eye. Men in patch covered vests revealing their muscular arms, calling his name in their deep voices. It was a good-looking crowd, perfect for his experiment.  
At the end of Deus in Absentia, he went to the edge of the stage where someone always handed him a towel to mop the sweat from the stage lights. He took the towel with a quick thank you and ran to the place he’d picked when they’d gotten to the venue earlier. 

“Do not let anyone behind this curtain,” he ordered the large man guarding the side of the stage. He ducked behind the black fabric and watched the crowd, still hidden from them. He removed his gloves and began to rub himself through his pants. He was already half hard in anticipation. 

They weren’t screaming or dancing now but he was even more excited by the fact that he could see them without their knowledge. They weren’t trying to look cool for him and the lights were on so he could see them all more clearly. Women giggled together and guys talked loudly about how good the show was. 

He reached down to undo his pants and bring his aching cock out as he admired them all. Blondes, brunettes, redheads, big, small, men, women. He wrapped his hand around his dick and began slowly moving it up and down. He reminded himself not to make any noise. No one could have seen him in the dark if they glanced up at the side of the stage but he didn’t want the security guard looking in to ask him if he was okay. 

He pumped his hand harder and reached down with his other to cup his balls. The thrill of spying on them and the idea of getting caught meant he wasn’t going to last long. He bucked his hips involuntarily as the feeling intensified in his lower belly. He imagined being in the middle of them all, touching him, mouths and hands. Looking down at his cock in his hand he thrust in and out, the rubbing of his palm driving him closer. He watched as the muscles of his legs tensed beneath his tight pants. 

He looked at them once more and began to shake as he shot cum onto the floor in front of him, his knees threatening to buckle. His dick throbbed over and over, he hadn’t cum that long and hard in a very long time. He looked down at himself and then back out over the audience still breathing hard, legs trembling. He bent down, his dick still out, too hard to shove back into his tight pants, and cleaned up the evidence. 

He stood and gave himself one last stroke as he looked at them all. When he was able to he tucked himself back into his pants and ducked back out of the curtain for his costume change. He would have no problem with the rest of the show tonight.


End file.
